At the present time, a variety of sheet materials are used in kitchens, and for other household uses, such as aluminum foil, waxed paper and plastic wrap. Plastic wrap is a thin sheet of transparent plastic material, which has the property of clinging to a variety of solid surfaces. It is usually provided on a roll. As required, portions of the wrap are torn from the roll, and used to protect food or other items. Thus, a piece of the wrap can be placed across the top of a bowl prior to storage in a refrigerator, to retain moisture in food in the bowl. The wrap will cling to a variety of surfaces, including metal, ceramic and plastic.
Commonly, the material is supplied in a roll, in a cardboard box. One edge of the box is provided with a simple, toothed cutting edge. To cut the material, a free end of it is pulled from the box, and it is then pressed against the cutting edge to cut it. However, this requires two hands, one to hold the box and one to hold the free edge of the wrap. Further, the disposable cutting edge provided on the box is frequently inadequate, and does not tear the wrap easily or efficiently.
Since the plastic wrap is specifically made to cling to solid surfaces, it is difficult to handle. Proposals have been made for dispensers for such wrap. However, dispensers suffer from a variety of disadvantages. Frequently, the wrap will not run freely through them. Some dispensers require a two handed operation.
What is required is a dispenser for a roll of sheet material, particularly a roll of plastic wrap, which dispenses the material smoothly, and which can be reliably operated with one hand. Thus, the dispenser should enable a piece of the wrap to be easily and simply torn off with one hand.